hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Lindsey Roscoe
Lindsey Helen Roscoe '''(née '''Butterfield) was a fictional character from the British soap opera Hollyoaks, who was played by Sophie Austin. The character made her first on-screen appearance on 3 June 2013 and aired her last scene on 18 May 2016. Lindsey had been involved in such storylines as covering up the murder of Paul Browning (Joseph Thompson), with Cindy Cunningham (Stephanie Waring) and Mercedes McQueen (Jennifer Metcalfe) and also having to chose between two brothers, Joe Roscoe (Ayden Callaghan) and Freddie Roscoe (Charlie Clapham). On 22 October 2015, Lindsey was revealed to be the Gloved Hand Killer who has been killing patients in the fictional Dee Valley Hospital after 10 months of speculation. The character departed on 18 May 2016 after being murdered by serial killer Silas Blissett. Characterisation In an E4.com interview, Austin detailed her character as "feisty, determined, unpretentious, passionate, strong". Lindsey wants to live life to the fullest and be happy. She is always determined to do the right thing and bases importance on being loyal to family and friends. Lindsey, a clever junior doctor, worked hard to create a career and sought guidance and encouragement from Sandy. Lindsey takes pride in her job and wants to better herself by being ambitious. Biography Arrival Lindsey arrives in Dee Valley Hospital after getting a job there. She is revealed to be the fiancée of Joe Roscoe (Ayden Callaghan). Feud with Dr. Browning Dr. Paul Browning (Joseph Thompson) is shocked by her name as it reminds him of Lynsey Nolan (Karen Hassan), who he murdered a year ago. Browning then falls in love with Lindsey. So when he is in a lift with her he tries to kiss her. She pushes him away horrified that he would even try it with her. He is annoyed by this so he slams her against the wall and tries to rape her by sexually touching her. He leaned torwards her but she suddenly slaps him, leaving a scar across his face, and makes a run for it. Later, she is in a fight with Mercedes on her wedding day to Browning. She walks across the village in her wedding dress when she see's Lindsey she runs across the road and slaps her. They continue fighting when they are spotted by Browning. He tries to pull Lindsey away by putting his arm around her hips as close as he can get to her bum. However, Freddie and Joe are walking across the village while Paul does this. Joe shouts at Browning saying that he should keep well away from his woman and he then punches him across the face. Cindy Cunningham, Mercedes McQueen and Lindsey later form a friendship together. Later on with Cindy, Lindsey goes to visit Mercedes and they find Doctor Browning trying to kill her. Cindy and Mercedes both hit him over the head with a shovel, killing the villainous Browning. The three girls decide to keep it a secret. They dump his body in Cindy's freezer but they take the body away when the freezer breaks. Whilst taking his body, Grace Black (Tamara Wall) catches them and suspects something after arriving in the village to find Clare Devine's (Gemma Bissix) murderer. She tries to befriend Lindsey but she goes away. Freddie helps Lindsey, Mercedes and Cindy by pushing the car down the cliff and setting it on fire. Pregnancy and Miscarriage Joe tells Lindsey that he wants children with her and she agrees to his suggestion. During her first pregnancy she confides in her best friend, Freddie. He accidentally tells the rest of the Roscoe clan about the baby and Lindsey tells Joe that she didn't tell him because she was thinking of giving it up for adoption. The couple sort things out and decide to keep the baby.Later Lindsey has a miscarraige disappointing both Lindsey and Joe.Freddie Roscoe (Charlie Clapham) becomes close to Lindsey, who sees him as a brother. Unknown to her, Freddie is developing feelings for her. Lindsey is delighted when she hears that she is pregnant again but only a few months later whilst coming home from shopping, she is run over by Frankie Osborne (Helen Pearson). She later tragically looses the child and has to take a pill to remove the baby. She admits she would of called the baby Lily and that she would never be forgotten. Feud with Sinead On Freddie's wedding day to Sinead O'Connor (Stephanie Davis), Grace kidnaps a person he loves. He believes it is Lindsey but when he arrives back at the house, she is there and then he realises that it is Joe who Grace has kidnapped. Freddie tells Fraser Black (Jesse Birdsall) and they find Joe but in a building that is about to be demolished. After, everyone believes Joe is dead so Fraser threatens Freddie to keep it a secret. Freddie tells Sinead, and they lie to the whole family. After a while, Lindsey starts to develop feelings for Freddie and they kiss, so Freddie tells her they can run away but Sinead sees this. Soon, Freddie goes back to Sinead because he thinks Lindsey doesn't have feelings for him. Later, Sinead's daughter Katy O'Connor is feeling sick and asks Lindsey to cure her as she is one of the nurses available but Lindsey refuses, thinking Sinead is lying. Baby Katy then suddenly dies, causing Sinead to go into a clinic. When Lindsey finds out about Sinead trying to commit suicide, she feels guilty and is later sued to court by Sinead. Lindsey loses her job in the process, and is later slapped by Sinead. Joe and Freddie Roscoe Freddie is stabbed with a knife by fellow villian Trevor Royle and is treated in hospital by Lindsey. Trevor approaches Freddie in hospital and threatens him to not tell the police a thing or that he'd come after his family. Lindsey and Joe walk in and discover that Freddie wasn't actually mugged by a total stranger but by Trevor. Lindsey tells him to get out and wants to punch him but Joe stops her. Trevor leaves and Freddie explains everything. They decide to tell Sandy that he was mugged, Ziggy finds out but keeps it a secret. When Joe goes missing because of Freddie she and him get close as they comfort each other. During this time Lindsey discovers she's pregnant again with Joe's baby. Believing Joe will never come back, Freddie lied and said Joe had moved on with another woman, Lindsey has an abortion. Freddie is upset by this as he would have supported them. They grow closer again, eventually fall in love and have an affair, but then Joe returns ruining this. Lindsey gets back with Joe after feeling betrayed by Freddie and finds out she is pregnant again but she doesn't know who the father is. It is later revealed that Lindsey and Freddie still have deep feelings for each other. Lindsey gives birth to a baby boy, which turns out to be Joe's, when she wanted it to be Freddie's. Joe and her name the baby Joe Roscoe Junior (JJ). Freddie and Lindsey want to reveal their affair to Joe but they decide not to. They start another affair. Lindsey goes away to her parents for awhile and secretly meets up with Freddie. A detective wanting to find out Freddie's alibi for the night Mercedes McQueen was ‘murdered’ finds out about the affair between Freddie and Lindsey. Joe eventually finds out and is heartbroken. He doubts his son is his at first but Lindsey confirms he is his son. Joe promises to be there for his son but he refuses to forgive Lindsey. Lindsey eventually moves into an apartment with Freddie and JJ. Freddie proposed to Lindsey on the 7th April 2015 and they got married on 18th May 2015. Their happiness is short-lived when evidence against Freddie begins to mount, but they later discover that Grace is setting Freddie up for murdering Fraser. It is later revealed that Mercedes is not dead and that she is very much alive after Grace gives Joe her new address in France. Mercedes and Grace are framing Freddie, as they both have reasons for despising him. Mercedes gives Joe some of Freddie's clothing with her blood on it and asks him to plant it in Freddie and Lindsey's flat. At JJ's naming ceremony, Joe enters Freddie and Lindsey's bedroom and plants the evidence behind the wardrobe. The police then find it when the McQueen family show them a diary entry by Mercedes which Grace planted. Freddie and Lindsey then go on the run with JJ and are constantly narrowly escape capture. Joe then finds them and forces Lindsey to chose between Freddie and JJ, of whom she chooses Freddie. Lindsey later calls Joe for help and reveals that she witnessed Freddie violently beating up a man in a nightclub, and nearly attacked her. Joe arrives and brings her back to the village, where she reveals that she believes Freddie killed Mercedes. Unbeknownst to everyone, Freddie and Lindsey are still an couple and they are trying to play Grace at her own game. When Lindsey catches Grace call somebody on Skype, she discovers that Mercedes is still alive. After revealing this to Freddie, Lindsey goes to the police with Joe and she tells them that she knows that Mercedes is still alive. When they interview Grace, however, she cunningly covers her tracks, leaving Lindsey frustrated. In October 2015, Lindsey is revealed as the infamous Gloved Hand Killer when she tries to kill Freddie saying he is the reason she started to murder people in the first place. Lindsey then attends Freddie's funeral, but Kim then bursts in the church, and nearly reveals that Lindsey killed Freddie, but Lindsey interrupts her by taking her outside of the church, saying that she can't cope with herself, and that she needs Kim's help. Kim then agrees to help Lindsey. Lindsey and Joe (who is with Lindsey’s best friend Mercedes) later sleep with each other, and Lindsey thinks that she and Joe are back together, but Joe says that it was a mistake, and he is in love with Mercedes. Lindsey then plans to kill Mercedes, but Kim talks her out of it. Lindsey pretends to agree, and calls Mercedes over to her house. When Mercedes is distracted, Lindsey pulls out a syringe, and was about to kill Mercedes with it, until Kim then bursts in, and fights with Lindsey, shouting that she must not kill again, to which Joe then becomes concerned. Lindsey then fakes a pregnancy so she can get back together with Joe. When Joe finds out Lindsey being "pregnant", Mercedes and Joe break up and Mercedes then leaves Hollyoaks. Kim then finds out about Lindsey faking a pregnancy, and then pushes her. Joe then gets furious with Kim and accuses her of assaulting Lindsey. Kim then manipulates Joe into discovering Lindsey's lie by making him concerned for the baby's health causing him to make her check to see if there is a heartbeat, which there is, meaning Lindsey is actually pregnant. Kim then runs further tests, and she reveals that Lindsey is pregnant, meaning that the baby is Freddie's and not Joe's. As a result, Lindsey then hides the fact from Joe that the baby is Freddie's by pretending it is Joe's. The Gloved Hand Killer In January 2015, Rick Spencer (Victor Gardener) is killed by an unknown figure, they inject him with potassium chloride into his IV drip. Later, Will Savage is killed by them after Nico Blake pushed Will off a building trying to save Dodger Savage. Then Phoebe McQueen is killed after she was accidentally shot by Joe Roscoe. Then Charles S'Avage's wife, Mariam Andrews is killed when she finds a connection between the deaths. Then Dylan Royle is killed after a car crash. Then Ashley Davidson is killed. Cindy had recently spoke to Charles about the deaths. Charles looked around and performed drug tests on the doctors. Celine McQueen then destroys the evidence of who the killer is after it was revealed she took drugs to slim down. Revealing it to be apparently Tegan Lomax. After Celine admitted this, it meant that Tegan was no longer a suspect. Ashley's death was caught on camera and Charles had found out the killer. He goes to tell Cindy, but then Trevor shoots a wire down when Scott Drinkwell moves his gun from harming anyone. A piece of scaffolding falls and crushes Charles. But not killing him. Then the killer injects Charles. He is then pronounced dead. After the white water stunt, Freddie Roscoe is in the hospital, Lindsey arrives, and says that when Freddie got into her head, she killed. She revealed she had attempted to kill Diane O'Connor, Esther Bloom and Kath Butterfield. Lindsey then attempts to kill Freddie. But he is shown to have survived when he was put in the back of Trevor's car. When Lindsey learns that Jason is investigating the deaths of her victims she tries to convince to let it go and to confide in her. Jason however ignores her on both counts. Lindsey is later promoted to senior doctor of the hospital, much to Kim's shock. Jason then links the deaths as murders, and informs the news press. Lindsey thinks Kim told the news press, and injects her with potassium chloride, putting Kim in a coma. Lindsey then starts to fall for Joe again, and tries to get back together with him, but it is apparent that he wants to be with Mercedes. Lindsey then visits Kim, along with Mercedes, to which Kim then starts to awake from her coma. Lindsey then makes Mercedes leave by getting her drunk, to which she is escorted out of the hospital. Lindsey then takes a syringe, and puts it in Kim's IV drip. Kim pleads with Lindsey not to kill her, but Lindsey says that she must, but then refrains from it. Later on, Lindsey and Kim then plan to frame Tegan for the murders and attempted murders at the hospital by planting syringes full of potassium chloride in her trolley. Kim then feels guilty for what she's doing and stops her from doing it. However Freddie, who believes she's the person who attempted to kill him, calls the police and Kim is then arrested of his attempted murder. This leaves Tegan and Lindsey shocked. While Kim is in prison, Lindsey says to Kim that she is going to get her out. But in fact, she planted the syringe she used to kill people and the earring she dropped while she attempted to kill Esther in Kim's handbag. Kim is then accused of being the Gloved Hand Killer, and is charged with the murders of Rick, Will, Mariam, Phoebe, Dylan, Ashley and Dr. S'avage, and the attempted murders of Freddie, Diane O'Connor and Esther. Departure When Mercedes returns from Spain, she and Esther realise that Lindsey is wearing the same gold heart specially made earrings in a poster advertising the hospital, as the person who tried to kill Esther. Mercedes and Cindy question Lindsey about the killings, she denies the accusations. Esther still believes the killer is Kim and heads to the prison to visit her. When Esther leaves, Mercedes sees a drawing of an eye that Lindsey drew. She then realises that she's the killer after she and Esther read a fake letter of Kim confessing to the murders earlier in the day, which Lindsey had made under pressure. Lindsey still denies the accusations but after more questions, she finally confesses to the murders. When Cindy goes to call the police, Lindsey blackmails then by saying if she goes down, Cindy and Mercedes will go down with her as they killed Doctor Browning back in 2013. When Mercedes leaves the room they're in, Lindsey attacks Cindy by hitting her over the head with Phoebe's copy of Little Women, rendering her unconscious. After Mercedes discovers her, Lindsey hits her over the head with the book as well. She then locks the door to Phoebe's room so they can't escape and contact the police. Unbeknownst to her, Esther discovers that Lindsey is the Gloved Hand Killer when Kim tells her. Esther then goes to the police with the information and DS. Thorpe does not believe her while at the McQueen home Tegan and Celine her banging from upstairs and go to see what is going on. They then unlock the door and see Mercedes and Cindy lying on the floor they then reveal that Lindsey is the Hospital Killer. Their both shocked to hear the revelation and Mercedes then says she is going to see Joe as she believes Lindsey would have taken JJ while Cindy rushes off to the police. While Cindy is at the police station DS. Thorpe is talking to Esther and overhears Cindy saying Lindsey is the killer and take action. At the Roscoe house, Joe proposes to Lindsey and she says yes and then says to Joe that they should go on holiday right away Joe is stunned but reluctantly agrees. While Lindsey is upstairs with JJ Joe sees Mercedes and he tells her what Lindsey said she also tells him that Lindsey is the killer but think she is lying but she asks him to tell her that he can't go until tomorrow which he does. After Joe becomes suspicious of Lindsey she knocks Joe unconscious and Mercedes finds him. When Lindsey discovers the police are looking for her she decides to go on the run with JJ she then goes to Freddie who then remembers that Lindsey tried to kill him, so she knocks him unconscious as well. She then sees Frankie who is back and tells her Esther has been in an accident and they need to get to the hospital, Lindsey then kidnaps Frankie. She rings Esther and tells her to go and get her passport so she can leave or she will kill Frankie, Esther agrees and successfully gets the passport but Kim then finds out and calls the police and tells them were Lindsey is. Esther then gives Lindsey the passport and she gives her Frankie. Lindsey then goes on the run and puts a wig on so she doesn't get recognised she then gets a call from Silas Blissett (Jeff Rawle). He tells her when they meet up that he will help her run away and he admires her 'work'. Lindsey, along with Silas, return to Hollyoaks village a few weeks later as Lindsey returns to deal with her sister Kim for her betrayal. She stalks Mercedes and Joe. She then blackmails Kim into kidnapping JJ so that she will give Kath back. When Kim kidnaps her, JJ gets sick and Kim believes he has meningitis. She phones Lindsey imforming her that she's taking him to hospital. Lindsey tells her to bring him to her so she can examine him, and if she doesn't she'll kill Kath. Kim takes him to the hospital and JJ is diagnosed with a minor viral infection and that he'll need to be kept in hospital overnight. Joe and Mercedes come in the hospital after and Kim tells them that they should stay in overnight to look after him. Unbeknownst to them, Lindsey is outside JJ's ward watching their every move. Lindsey meets up with Silas and they begin to plot to kill Mercedes. Their first few attempts fail and Silas even threatens to leave Lindsey on her own, but he comes back after she says she could use Joe's phone to lure her into a trap. As they plot, Lindsey's waters break and she is later taken to hospital by Kim who asks for Celine and Tegan to help Lindsey give birth. They refuse at first, but they then help as Kim reminds them they are nurses and it's their job to help everyone, so they help her. Lindsey gives birth to a girl, who she names Kimberley, after her sister. Freddie and Joe come in later after Joe realises his phone disappeared and somehow ended up at the hospital. Lindsey reveals that she took it and that she used it to lure Mercedes into Silas's trap. Freddie takes Kimberley off her and refuses to give her back to her. Lindsey says that if they let her escape with Kimberley (now Lexi,) she asks Silas not to hurt Mercedes. Everyone agrees apart from Freddie, who thinks Lindsey should stay where she is. Freddie later lets her go with Kimberley, but Lindsey locks them all in the room and walks off. Lindsey then phones up Silas telling him to not hurt Mercedes. Silas keeps Mercedes held hostage, and asks her to play some chess. The two have a conversation about Heidi and Riley. JJ starts crying, Mercedes sees to him, she picks up a nail file and attempts to kill Silas, but sees it coming and stops her. The two sit down again, and Mercedes reveals how Lindsey cheated on Joe with Freddie and then went back to Joe after thinking she had killed Freddie. Silas becomes enraged. When she comes back home, Silas asks Mercedes to take Lexi to bed. While Mercedes takes Lexi to bed, Silas corners Lindsey and says he was wrong about her as she cheated and used two brothers. Silas calls her a slut and says the world will be a better place without her. He then strangles Lindsey off-screen immediately killing her, thus ending the year long reign of the Gloved Hand Killer. When Joe, Freddie and Kim come back, they find Mercedes crying on the stairs. Joe asks why she's crying and she said "It's Lindsey". They then go to the living room and find Lindsey's body on the sofa. Joe, Freddie and Kim are left distraught after the discovery. After her death, however, Kim never forgives her for what she has done to her twin sister for ruining her life. Kill Count Rick Spencer - January 2015: Injected with Potassium Chloride Will Savage - February 2015: Injected with Potassium Chloride Mariam Andrews - May 2015: Injected with Potassium Chloride Phoebe McQueen - June 2015: Injected with Potassium Chloride Dylan Jenkins - August 2015: Injected with Potassium Chloride Ashley Davidson - October 2015: Injected with Potassium Chloride Charles S'Avage - October 2015: Injected with Potassium Chloride Total: 7 Background Infomation *Austin previously lived in Liverpool with partner Graeme Rooney. The couple married on 27 July 2015 after a long-term relationship. However, they divorced after eight months of marriage. In 2016, she began dating singer and Coronation Street actor, Shayne Ward. On 2 August 2016, Austin and Ward both announced that they were expecting their first child. On 3 December 2016, Ward announced that Austin had given birth to their daughter. *Sophie left the show In May 2016 when the gloved hand killer story came to a close. Other Infomation *Lindsey has the third higest kill count of any other killer In Hollyoaks. *Lindsey was Silas's last known victim. See Also *List of appearances *The Gloved Hand Killer *Butterfield family *Roscoe family Gallery Celine lindsey.jpg Silas_Lindsey.jpg Category:Hollyoaks characters Category:2013 debuts Category:2016 departures Category:2016 deaths Category:Deceased characters Category:Murder victims Category:Serial killers Category:Nurses Category:Butterfield family Category:Roscoe family Category:Killers Category:Hollyoaks Villains Category:1985 births Category:Dee Valley Hospital employees Category:Residents of 65 Christleton Terrace Category:Past characters